smother
by cheapythecheapskate
Summary: Levi menyalakan pemutar musik, menyetel suara hingga maksimum dan menaikkan kaca mobil untuk menghidupkan mesin pendingin. Bau ceri langsung memenuhi seisi mobil membuat perutnya berputar. Selama perjalanan pulang, benak Levi kembali memutar memori kala senja setengah jam yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau kejadiannya dibalik?/ Hidup tak pernah adil untuk Levi.


Levi tiba di Diner yang mereka janjikan sekitar 10 menit lebih lambat. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena tak bisa tiba tepat waktu. _Salahku_, aku Levi. Seharusnya hari ini ia tak memiliki jadwal apa pun, tetapi Kenny tiba-tiba menelepon, mengadu kalau anjing golden retriever kesayangannya, Uri, tak berhenti diare sejak kemarin. Jadi, Levi terpaksa menyetir nyaris sampai ke perbatasan kota untuk menjemput Uri dan membawa anjing malang itu ke Vet. Kenny bahkan tak memberinya uang.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam dan menemui teman 'kencan'nya, Levi menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di jendela mobil yang berfilm gelap dan badan mobil yang mengkilap. Selain rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin, penampilannya baik-baik saja. Hanya beberapa helai bulu keemasan Uri menempel di denim jaket dan kaos garis-garis yang ia pakai hari itu. Menghela napas panjang setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Levi akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Diner yang tak jauh dari di mana Mustang putihnya terparkir.

Begitu masuk ke Diner, segala bau dan aroma bercampur menyerang indera penciumannya, yang paling kuat adalah bau asap rokok, minyak dan kentang goreng. Ia melihat sekeliling, masih belum beranjak dari manapun setelah ia masuk, tempat itu cukup ramai sore itu. Kebanyakan adalah paruh baya dan rekan kerja, sebagian lagi muda-mudi yang sibuk dengan ponsel atau berselfie. Di tengah itu, ia berusaha mencari rambut jahe yang menyembul dari balik salah satu _booth_. Setelah berjalan dan menyipitkan mata beberapa kali, ia baru menemukan teman kencannya di salah satu _booth_ tak jauh dari mesin jukebox yang memutar lagu Country yang tak Levi ketahui judulnya. Begitu menghampirinya, Levi langsung meminta maaf dengan gugup sekaligus rasa bersalah, dan semakin gugup lagi ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah teman kencannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Levi, aku juga baru sampai!" balasnya, tersenyum sembarangan. Ya Tuhan. Levi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Petra? Kau kelihatan..." Levi tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjubannya terhadap Petra yang kini tampak amat berbeda. Dulu, semasa Junior dan High School, Petra amat tomboy dan tak peduli dengan fashion serta make-up. Setahunya Petra hanya memakai T-shirt, skinny jeans atau ripped jeans, dan sweter atau hoodie. Bahkan Levi sering kehilangan hoodienya karena Petra diam-diam mengambilnya. Juga, karena Petra tak banyak omong kosong dan apa adanya, Levi bisa berteman baik dengannya daripada dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Tapi coba lihat Petra yang sekarang duduk tepat di seberangnya. Wanita itu menjadi anggun dan menawan dan super manis. Rambutnya yang selalu dipotong pendek kini panjang dan diikat cepol di atas kepalanya, dengan beberapa helaian rambut yang dibiarkan terurai serta wajah yang diriasi make-up tipis. Ia mengenakan floral dress putih dengan corak bunga berwarna jingga dan hijau. Levi juga sadar dengan cincin berlian yang tersemat di jari manisnya, dan tato bertuliskan Oluo di sisi kanan tangan kirinya, serta Hera di sisi kiri tangan kanannya.

"Tak masuk akal? Ya, bukan kau satu-satunya yang terkejut melihat transformasiku, Lee." kelakar Petra memberikan kedipan untuk Levi. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Levi terdiam, tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena pernyataan Petra tak bisa disangkal. Ia jadi dibuat berpikir betapa hidup tak pernah adil. Petra menjadi wanita dewasa, berkeluarga, dan bahagia. Begitu juga teman-temannya yang diam-diam ia _stalk_ di media sosial. Mereka semua terus berjalan maju bersama waktu yang terus berputar, sementara dia.. waktu sudah lama berhenti untuknya.

Levi merapatkan bahunya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Ia merasa amat rapuh dan tak berdaya sekarang. Benaknya terus berteriak memerintahnya untuk beranjak pergi dan pulang. Pulang, karena ia bukan bagian dari kehidupan atau pun dunia lagi. Ada batas tak terlihat antara dia dan semesta. Terlalu asing dan Levi tak bisa menggambarkan secara abstrak kegelisahan yang menggemuruh di dada dan benaknya.

"Levi, kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat dan wajahmu pucat." tanya Petra dengan kedua alis turun. Ia mengepal lebih erat tangan kanannya yang terletak di atas meja untuk tidak terulur dan menyentuh wajah Levi.

Levi menggaruk lehernya. "Aku baik-baik saja." kemudian menghela napas panjang. Di bawah meja, salah satu kakinya tak bisa berhenti bergerak gelisah.

Seorang pramusaji datang bersepatu roda dengan talam berisi kentang goreng, serta dua gelas teh hangat dan dingin. Ia datang dan pergi begitu saja dengan cepat setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang mereka inginkan. Petra menarik gelas es teh manisnya yang berembun mendekat. Ia hendak berbicara tetapi sesaat kemudian mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih kembali mengaduk es tehnya dengan sedotan dan menyeruput beberapa kali. Ketika musik dari jukebox berganti lebih semangat, atmosfer di antara Petra dan Levi pun ikut berganti menjadi lebih baik. Petra mengganti pembicaraan soal pekerjaannya yang cukup sibuk sebagai akuntan, tentang kata pertama yang diucapkan Hera di usia 1 tahun, kucing mereka, Queen, yang harus berlari di atas treadmill untuk mengurangi obesitasnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan Oluo yang semakin manja dan kadang menjijikkan-tapi ia tetap mencintai pria berwajah tua itu.

"Karena pekerjaanya sebagai web designer dilakukan di rumah, Oluo yang menjaga Hera dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku sangat tertolong karena saat ini Hera dalam masa di mana ia sangat senang mengacau."

Tawa Levi terdengar tertahan, tetapi kerutan di ekor matanya jelas membuktikan bahwa ia tulus. "Memangnya berapa usia putrimu?"

"3 tahun 6 bulan. Oh, kau harus lihat ini, dia benar-benar menggemaskan!" Petra langsung meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi terletak di atas meja dan dengan menggebu-gebu memeriksa camera roll untuk memilih foto Hera yang ia maksud. Beberapa detik setelah menyeret ibu jarinya dengan tergesa di atas layar, Petra dengan bangga menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke wajahLevi. Mereka berdua secara otomotis mencondongkan tubuh rapat ke meja. Untuk beberapa saat Levi meringis melihat Hera yang wajahnya basah oleh air liur dan sari stroberi-yang buahnya ia pegang dengan tangan kiri-menggantung dari bibir tipis hingga ke dagunya, dengan kedua bola mata madu bulat sempurna menghadap kamera. Pipi gembulnya merah, dan helaian rambut strawberry blondenya menghalangi wajahnya terkena angin. Berantakan.

"Makhluk itu anakmu?"

"Argh! Serius, Lee? Dia menggemaskan!" erang Petra begitu mendengar komentar Levi. Tak ada bisa di balik kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Levi tahu, dan Petra sendiri begitu mengerti bagaimana gaya bicara teman baiknya.

"Tunggu, coba lihat yang ini! Ini, yang ini lebih menggemaskan, aku janji!"

Pertemuan mereka akhirnya hanya untuk membahas foto-foto Hera dengan berbagai ekspresi dan pose, juga mengolok foto-foto Oluo yang telihat tolol. Mereka tersenyum sampai rahang mereka sakit, dan tertawa sampai mata mereka berair. Senja itu menjadi senja yang cukup berbeda dari senja-senja lainnya. Levi sampai lupa ia rindu akan suasana seperti itu. Tertawa, mengobrol, atau hanya diam memandangi bayangan pohon cemara yang terpantul di atas meja yang disirami cahaya jingga keemasan. Tetapi selalu ada akhir di setiap pertemuan. Begitu matahari menggantung rendah dan langit berubah menjadi lila, mereka saling melambai lemah di lahan parkiran. Levi menunggu Honda Civic Petra melaju meninggalkan parkiran baru kemudian ikut bergegas pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Saat itu juga semuanya kembali normal. Ia kembali menjadi Levi si pemurung.

Levi menyalakan pemutar musik, menyetel suara hingga maksimum, dan menaikkan kaca mobil untuk menghidupkan mesin pendingin. Bau ceri langsung memenuhi seisi mobil karena pengharum yang disangkutkan di ventilasi mesin pendingin. Ia benci bau manis buah-buahan yang membuat perutnya berputar. Dan selama perjalanan pulang benak Levi kembali memutar memori kala senja setengah jam yang lalu. Selama itu juga ia ingin mengumpat karena yang ia bayangkan adalah bagaimana kalau tadi itu keadaan mereka berbalik. Levi yang bercerita soal kehidupannya yang bahagia, tentang betapa menggemaskan anak atau hewan peliharannya, tentang Erwin dan pekerjaannya dan ketololannya dan _senyumnya_.

Tetapi, sial, hidup tak pernah adil untuk Levi.

Jadi ia menyeka pipinya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian menancap pedal gas lebih kuat.

* * *

next time i upload eruri i promise it wouldnt be an angsty patooty one.

xoxo, stay hydrated fam!


End file.
